When You Say There's Something Wrong With Jake's Bacon Pancakes
by dragonzatch
Summary: When Finn dares say that maybe Jake's bacon pancakes aren't as good as they usually are, Jake gets mad. And when Jake gets mad, he gets...a little bit crazy. Just a little. One-shot.


**Hi there, community of FanFiction dot net! Geez, it's been a long time since I wrote fanfiction. I wrote fanfiction here between the ages of 7-10 on various different names, the only way still around being "Storytelling Friend." (WARNING: The stories on there truly are terrible.) Now, after I'm hoping everyone's forgotten all the terrible script-format trash I've written, I've decided to come back to , hopefully having improved myself. I have been writing some fanfiction of late, but then something hit me: _I have no one to share this with. My family isn't familiar with these characters, and neither are my friends. _Then I remembered this dear old place and the rest is history.**

**Well, enough of my blabbering. Onto the story!**

* * *

**When You Say There's Something Wrong With Jake's Bacon Pancakes**

**SUMMARY: When Finn dares say that maybe Jake's bacon pancakes aren't as good as they usually are, Jake gets _mad. _And when Jake gets mad, he gets...a little bit crazy. Just a little. One-shot.**

* * *

It was just another beautiful morning in Ooo.

"Finn. Hey, Finn. Wake up." Jake whispered into Finn's ear to his best bud Finn, who was wrapped up in a blanket.

"Five more minutes." Finn muttered into his blanket.

"Finn! You can't just be a bump on a log all day!"

"I didn't say all day. I just said five more minutes."

"Well, I know how it works with you. Five turns into ten, ten turns into twenty..."

"No, I promise. Just five more minutes."

Jake sighed. He knew there was only one way to win this battle. He put some bacon on the stove and began lightly singing the song, just loud enough so Finn could hear it, _"Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes..."_

Finn immediately jumped out of bed. "DID YOU SAY BACON PANCAKES?!"

"Heh heh. I knew that would get you up. Making them right now. Hey, BMO, bacon pancake day!"

BMO immediately powered on. "Did someone say bacon pancakes?"

* * *

So Finn, Jake, and BMO sat at the table together. The bacon pancakes were finally done, so Jake got three plates out, gave everyone 3 bacon pancakes (but, just to himself, he _might _sneak a fourth later...), and they all began to eat.

Finn glared at the plate. "Jake, they look a little burnt."

Jake frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, look at them." Finn stated. "They're completely dark black. I think there's some charcoal on them."

"That's just the way that brand of pancakes looks, Finn. Eat."

Finn and BMO both took a bite of the bacon pancakes at the same time, and they both glared at each other. They were rock hard.

"So, are they deliciousness exploding in your mouth?" Jake asked, his eyes sparkling hoping for a "YES THIS IS THE MOST AMAZING THING EVER" like Finn usually gave him.

"Umm..." Finn said. "Yeah, I guess."

Jake's face turned to a frown again. "What do you mean 'I guess'? Are you saying my bacon pancakes are poop-a-duke?"

"No, man. Not at all. Your bacon pancakes are usually totally math. But this time, you might've overcooked them a little. No big deal."

Jake's expression of sadness turned to anger. "No! I don't mess up bacon pancakes! It's an old sacred family recipe! Everyone in my family gets it perfect 100% of the time!"

"Come on, Jake-"

"I know what this is! You're just jealous I can make totally shmowzow bacon pancakes and you can't!"

"Jake, that's not it at-"

"I'LL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH OF AN AMAZING BACON PANCAKE I CAN MAKE!"

Jake walked away from the table, feeling a mixture of emotions. There was a brief silence between Finn and BMO, still sitting at the table.

"Sooo..." BMO started. "...want some cereal?"

* * *

Jake was obsessively playing off his recordings of "How To Make Bacon Pancakes: The Complete 6-Part Trilogy" he had got from the Ooo Library until his ears hurt.

"1-cup all-purpose flour..." The tape repeated over and over again as Jake looped it, echoing "1-cup all-purpose flour."

"Aw, nuts, BMO." Finn said, sitting on the couch with BMO. "If Jake keeps this up, he's gonna go completely bonkers."

"I think I have an idea in my idea drive." BMO replied. "Loading data..."

An idea screen popped up on BMO's head: _TELL JAKE TO GET OVER IT._

"Man, that's a terrible idea!" Finn yelled.

"Oh, sorry, let me generate another one." BMO said. "Loading data..."

Another screen popped up: _RUN AWAY FROM THE TREEHOUSE AND MOVE IN WITH FLAME PRINCESS._

"What?!"

_SPIT IN JAKE'S BACON PANCAKES._

"These ideas are terrible!"

_TELL JAKE HE WAS RIGHT AND YOU'RE SORRY._

"Dude, that's never gonna - hey, your idea drive has a good idea!"

* * *

Finn entered the kitchen, where Jake was scrambling to get all the ingredients he needed to make his 134th practice batch of bacon pancakes...today. He had headphones on his ears and a cassette player around his neck.

"Jake, put that stuff down, take the headphones out, I need to tell you something." Finn said to Jake. Jake hesitated at first, but then took the headphones out.

"What do you want?" Jake asked, still mad.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I was acting like a bad friend. I was just jealous of your super amazing bacon pancake making skills. Could you ever forgive me?"

Finn cringed a bit as the words came out. It was the biggest lie he had ever told his buddy. But he had to tell it to repair their friendship.

There was a pause. A breathe of air. Then a smirk upon Jake's face.

"I knew it."


End file.
